Double Crossed
by Wreckless Righter
Summary: Caroline has faced facts and admitted to herself and to Klaus that she loves him. But what side effects will that produce in the already emotionally wrecked hybrid? As if the complications of being in love and trying to hold their relationship together weren't enough, what they find in Italy on their quest to save Bonnie throws them for an even more dramatic and life changing loop.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Crossed**

a Klaroline fanfiction by Dee

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of "The Vampire Diaries" or "The Originals" origins.

* * *

Welcome one, welcome all to PART THREE of the Klaroline saga that began a year ago with "An Original Love" and continued into "Uncharted Territory". Now here we are at "Double Crossed". If you have read all three, you're a brilliant human being. If you're coming just from "Uncharted Territory" you're still brilliant. If you're a first timer, you're brilliant too! And while I do try to write in a way that you don't HAVE to go back to read the previous stories, it's probably a better idea to catch up at least with "Uncharted Territory" before reading this fanfic. A lot of the subplots here originated from there and in order to know what's what and who's who and not be totally confused, you'll want to read "Uncharted Territory". But if you don't feel like it, hey. You're free to do what you want. :)

That said, I want to answer a couple questions from reviews on the last chapter of "Uncharted" and then we'll get the show on the road.

**EpicFantasyStories & MicaPineyro** - Stebekah might make a cameo or two in this story. ;)

**jomomayheart** - Thusfar, Kol is still single. I'm still deciding if I want him to stay that way or not.

As per usual, I'm extending a thanks to anyone who comes and reads this, or any of my stories. I can't express to you how great you all are and how wonderful you make me feel. I hope you guys all enjoy this new chapter of the saga, and I hope you've come prepared for everything I have in store. Okay, go read!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Five weeks. Was that really all it had been? It felt more like five years had passed since Caroline took a leap of faith and left Mystic Falls to accompany Klaus and his family in their worldy travels. But maybe he was right all those weeks ago when he said she'd need to adjust her perception of time as vampire.

"Worldly", so far, had only meant stopping in New York City. And in all that time she hadn't even seen half of what the Big Apple had to offer, but she had seen almost all of what Klaus had. It had taken a long time, lots of arguments and a great deal of struggling to finally accept and admit to him that she loved him. And she had no regrets. She just wished he'd said it back. But it didn't matter right now. All that _did _matter was that they get to Italy and get Bonnie back from her ancient witchy captor, Grecia. She could worry about the why's and if's later.

This morning marked a milestone in Caroline's worldly adventures - it was the first time she'd ever get on a plane. Or, sorry, a _private luxury_ _jet_. Either way, it was way out of her comfort zone and making her even more antsy and neurotic than usual. Throughout their ride from Fifth Avenue to LaGuardia airport, Klaus assured her the enormous jet was only average in size, but up close it looked big enough to fit the entirety of Mystic Falls inside. There were windows for miles and the stairs leading up inside it were intimidatingly high. Rebekah was already busy advising the hybrids appointed with loading their luggage how to store her shoe collection, while Stefan was boarding the plane with Elijah as they discussed more serious matters like Bonnie's control of her powers. Kol brushed right past them in a blur, chuckling in the wind as he made sure he got the best seat possible. As Klaus began to lead Caroline towards the staircase, he paused to glance over at Rebekah, wearily.

"Rebekah, let the men do their jobs. They already know what they're supposed to do."

She walked up and pointed in his face adamantly. "If there is even a scratch on any of my Manolo's, I'll have their heads."

He rolled his eyes at her back as she stalked up the stairs to board. Just as he was about to start after her, Caroline grabbed his arm, eyes wide with worry.

"Who's flying the plane?"

He smiled gently, humoring her fear. "A pilot. You're in good hands, love. I promise."

He took her hand from his arm and closed his fingers around it, raising his eyebrows to silently ask if she was ready. She nodded and walked with him, heart pounding all the while. With every step upward it was like she could feel herself stepping off of land and being suspended in air. Klaus' hand at her back was the only thing grounding her as she turned the bend to walk into the main area of the plane. She stopped, not even two steps in, her breath catching.

The interior was dark, in a contemporary style. A painting or two even hung on the plane's walls – just small abstract and floral images for a hint of décor. The floors were carpeted in dark brown with crème colored suede couches lining the walls, windows peeking out from behind. They were adorned with dark brown throw pillows and two glass side tables stood on either side, crystal vases of pale pink and white roses sitting atop them. A long oval table with a glass surface sat in the center, pamphlets and remotes for the TV screens in the corners waiting to be claimed. On the other side of the couches was an assortment of leather seats for the initial part of the flight and a mini-bar, fully stocked. Beyond it all was a doorway leading into what looked like a conference room, complete with a massive table meeting table, more leather seats and a giant flat screen hanging on the wall. Even further than that was another doorway but she couldn't make out what it led to. It was as if the plane just went on and on with more spectacular surprises waiting to be discovered. It was beyond her imagination. If this was luxury flying she was all for it.

"Wow," she breathed out. "This doesn't even look like a plane. It's like...I mean I could actually _live _in here."

Klaus grinned in amusement, dimples showing. "That's essentially the point – maximized comfort. The flight _is_ ten hours."

She turned around, startled. "Excuse me? I didn't bring enough magazines for that!"

"Just relax, Caroline. It'll be quicker than you think."

He left her side to walk further in, helping himself to a drink from the minibar. Stefan turned to her, leaning against the doorway between the main cabin and the conference room.

"Pretty ritzy, huh?"

She nodded, looking around in awe as she urged herself forward. "Have you ever flown before?"

He laughed. "Yeah. Quite a few times. But never in anything as fancy as this."

"And you were never scared?"

"What's to be scared of? We can't technically die, Caroline."

"That's not entirely true. I've read stories about planes exploding in midair."

"Right. Because that's likely to happen."

"How do you know? The engine could blow out while we're flying and we'd crash. Oh! Or the vapors in the fuel tank could start a fire and the entire plane could detonate after we take off." He gave her a dull look. "It could! I Googled it!"

"You're worrying for nothing," he promised her, leaving her to take a seat in one of the flight chairs.

She sighed, glancing out the window at the hybrids hurrying to load up the plane. Stefan was probably right. Nothing bad would happen. And she couldn't die, if anything did. Unless...they crashed and a shard of the plane went through her heart like a stake. Or they _did _explode over the ocean. Or -

"We should take our seats," Klaus' voice was suddenly in her ear, his hand on her lower back. She looked up with wide eyes, nodding silently. "You're terrified, aren't you?"

"I'm fine." She stood tall, taking a deep breath. "I am head cheerleader. And former Miss Mystic Falls. Not to mention, I single handledly organized almost every event in that town." She shrugged it off with a casual smirk. "I can manage one flight."

He began to smile, seeing through her facade, but pouted his lips and held his hand out as a "ladies first" gesture. She nodded, affirmative, and took the first seat by the window, promptly pulling down the shade. Klaus followed suit, taking up the seat next to hers and sipping his glass of wine nonchalantly. The rest of the gang was already seated, ready and waiting for take off.

"Now let's everyone agree," Rebekah started. "It's a long flight. There will be no arguing, no pranks, major disturbances, or anything of the like. Understood, _Kol_?"

He rolled his eyes at her accusation. "Yes, mum. I'll be a good little boy and draw ponies in my coloring book."

She made a snooty face at him then reverted her glance to Caroline and Klaus. "And don't you two go getting any ideas about joining the "Mile High Club". I think I speak for all of us when I say silence is golden."

Klaus clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes. "Thank you, Rebekah. Your ability to make a situation more awkward than it is exceeds you."

"I could make it more awkward if you like," she smiled sweetly.

"Only if you and Stefan decide to join that club," Kol said with a chortle.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Will you give it a rest with that, Kol? That joke's washed up."

He smirked. "Just like you, Bekah."

Glowering, Rebekah sped from her seat, beating on his shoulder until he relented through laughter.

Stefan sank back into his seat with a sigh. "How long is this flight again?"

"Ten hours," Caroline told him miserably.

"Great."

Elijah, in the mean time, kept silent amidst all the bickering. While they waited for the plane to gear up, he began trying to work with the Kindle reader that Caroline had bought him for Christmas. His concentration was broken by a short little melody of bells.

"Excuse me," Kol started in. "But all electronic devices are supposed to be off."

Elijah waved him off as he took his phone out from inside his jacket pocket and read the text message, brows knit:

**UNKNOWN:  
**I know you don't want  
to hear from me but I  
thought you should  
know I'm not the only  
one here waiting for you.  
**10:47AM EST**

He continued peering down at the screen, perturbed, then cleared his throat to gain the attention of the group. "My source has just confirmed that Grecia is indeed in Italy."

"Oh, your _source, _hmm?" Kol folded his hands with a playful smirk. "How ominous. I wonder who it could be."

"I'll give you three guesses," Rebekah joined in.

"I don't even need _one_."

Elijah glanced at them both warily out of the corner of his eye when his phone began vibrating in his hand, taking him by surprise. The screen read PRIVATE NUMBER. Having a strange feeling, he picked up, pausing and getting up to walk into the conference room before speaking.

"You know I don't usually answer unsolicited calls from private numbers."

"Guess I figured you would take a chance on me," Katherine answered.

He sighed in relief to hear her voice, mentally noting how out of breath she sounded. "This isn't just a social call," he guessed.

"No." She hesitated. "There's a man with her, Elijah."

He stopped in his path across the room, lowering his voice. "With Grecia?"

"I didn't catch much but I heard him say Klaus' name a few times. Whatever she wants, this guy's a part of it."

"What do you know?"

"Not much. He's tall. Blondish hair? I didn't get a good enough look before they saw me."

His eyes faltered at that, heart pacing just one beat faster as dread set in. "Where are you now, Katerina?"

There was a pause and a small huff of breath on her end. "I have to go."

"Tell me where you are," he begged, heart thump thumping with fear.

"Have a safe flight, Elijah."

His voice rose in panic. "Katerina - "

But the line clicked dead and his phone made three small bloops as it ended the call. He stared at the screen for a long, disheartened moment then tucked it back into his inner jacket pocket, frowning. When he walked back out to the main cabin everyone was watching him carefully, making it obvious that they had heard.

"I would've guessed right," Kol said softly, the teasing running away from his voice.

Klaus shot him a berating look and glanced to Elijah. "So she's not working alone."

His shoulders stiffened again, composure regained, his face neutral. "No."

Klaus' chin lifted as if his doubts had been confirmed. "We suspected half as much."

"Who could she be working with then?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know, Rebekah. A man."

Kol sat forward, eyebrows lowering. "Well what are we supposed to do? Go on the fact that he's tall and blonde? By that description, it's Nik."

"If I knew any more than that I would tell you." He rubbed his hand over his eyes, squeezing his temples. "Excuse me."

He got up and disappeared to the back of the plane to take a seat in one of the spares there for take off. Caroline watched him go, sympathetically. While everyone else was too worried about Grecia and this new accomplice, she knew, beneath all the drama, Elijah's real worry didn't have anything to do with the witch. She looked back to Klaus, spying the newly formed crease in his forehead. He was lost in his thoughts again, and they weren't good ones.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she tried, innocently.

He smirked, grimly. "You think a penny would be enough?"

"I forgot you have expensive taste." He cracked a small smile. "Look. There's no point in worrying over something you can't control. Especially while we're stuck on a plane."

"Are you reassuring me or yourself?" He raised a pointed eyebrow and she realized she hated how often he was right. A dinging sound went off and the "Fasten Seatbelt" sign lit up. "Looks like we're finally ready to take off."

Caroline took in a deep, shaky breath, fumbling with her belt as the earlier wave of nerves began to set back in.

"Here. Let me."

Klaus leaned over her seat, taking the two straps of the seatbelt and fastening them with a quick snap. Caroline laughed, giving him a look.

"I could have done that myself, you know. I'm not five."

He smiled, dimples poking into his cheeks. "Maybe I just wanted an excuse to touch you."

She rolled her eyes as he sat back. "Smooth."

"Tell me the truth. Are you afraid?"

She swallowed softly, shrugging. "Kind of. And excited." He leaned over her, pushing the shade back up so she could look at the window but she stopped his hand halfway. "Uh...no. No window for me."

"That's half the fun."

"Watching the world disappear hundreds of feet below me? File that under terrifying."

He pouted with a mock look of reprimand. "Where's your sense of adventure, love?"

She raised an eyebrow. "My sense of adventure was nonexistent before I met _you._"

His dimples resurfaced at that, heart almost warming. "I promised I'd show you the world if you let me. I'm a man of my word."

She scoffed, smirking. "Yeah, when it suits you." He tilted his head, his eyebrows raising to scold her. "Don't look at me like that. You know I'm right."

"Well. Be that as it may, I'm keeping my word now, am I not?"

"Yes," she answered begrudgingly.

He smiled smugly, lifting the shade back up and taking her hand so she couldn't pull it back down. "Trust me," he whispered, kissing her temple.

Caroline took a deep breath, laying her head back against the seat as she looked out the window, the world outside beginning to move as the plane pulled away toward the runway. For a few minutes it felt like driving in a car, slow and steady. But soon the plane began to pick up speed and gravity began to rush toward her. The wheels rumbled under them as they lifted from the ground and her ears filled with a strange sensation of wind and pressure. The plane rocked a little as it ascended, making her stomach lurch. A small gasp escaped her and she squeezed Klaus' hand hard enough to show whites at her knuckles as she watched the world fall away beneath them.

It took almost ten minutes for the pressure in her ears to clear, and by that time the plane had righted itself and they were flying perfectly horizontal, rising foot by foot every second. The buildings below slowly started looking like kids' playsets, and everything looked somehow greener from above. Caroline's heart was beating at record speed and she hadn't released her iron grip on Klaus' hand, but when clouds began to come into plain view right outside the window she started to smile, letting out a long breath of relief.

"Relax, love," he whispered comfortingly. "The scary part's over."

* * *

When it came to being held in captivity, there were worse fates than what Bonnie was facing. Sure, the room she was confined to was more medieval than she bargained for, but at least she was still alive. All of the furnishings were handmade out of wood, the walls cemented and painted over in grey, giving it a gloomier feel with only candles and a fireplace for warmth and light. There was the option of the blankets dressing the bed, but the white and orange zigzagged quilt was worn and faded, and, to be honest, it didn't even look that warm. Her cell phone was back in New York City with her friends, so she didn't even know what time or day it was. There were no windows to go by, either. Trapped was way beyond an understatement.

Bonnie shivered and turned to let her legs hang off the bed as she faced herself in front of the fire, holding her hands out toward the flames. She kept sparing quick glances at her guard, Lukas. His hair was wavy but cut short enough that it looked almost straight. It was a light brown that complimented the flecks of hazel in his brown eyes. He didn't have defined cheekbones, or a chiseled jawline, or any of the usual hot guy facial traits but something about him screamed attractive. But given that he was just sitting on the edge of the wooden table creepily staring at her, now was not the time to flirt. They had barely spoken since Grecia left and all she had learned was that he was a hybrid and he had no idea who Klaus was, which didn't bode well.

"Are you just going to sit and stare at me the whole time?" she finally asked.

He lifted his chin with an unfriendly look. "Is there a better way to keep watch?"

She raised her eyebrows unimpressed and looked away. "I didn't know you took your job so literal."

"This isn't my job. This is just a temporary gig."

Her eyes narrowed with a new thought. "Where are you from?"

The question threw him. "Why?"

"You have an accent. I was just wondering what kind."

"Austria," he answered, after a pause.

"Oh."

They fell silent once again, his eyes never leaving her. She looked around the room, trying to improvise.

"I'm kind of hungry," she said with a phony frown. "I haven't eaten since last night."

"Take it up with Grecia. I'm a guard, not a babysitter."

"Technically, they're kind of the same thing. And you don't have to be hostile with me. I'm not allowed to hurt you. I'm pretty sure you'd hurt me worse, anyway." Her boldness earned her a small smirk from the hyrbid and she straightened up, a little brighter. "So you _can _smile."

He leaned forward, peering at her curiously through guarded eyes. "There's food upstairs, but if I leave you for a second, the witch would have me killed."

"You're that scared of her?"

"My death wouldn't be her call. She just does the dirty work."

"Who is she working for? Who are _you _working for?"

He got up and took a step towards her. Bonnie shrank back, getting the feeling she had overstepped. And she was right.

"You ask too many questions."

"I'm just making conversation. If we're both stuck here, we might as well be civil."

He walked over to the fireplace, lingering near the corner of it. "A witch being civil with a hybrid is pretty unheard of."

She frowned curiously at his bitter undertone. "Well you wouldn't be the first."

"You've dealt with hybrids before," he made it a question.

"The one I mentioned before – Klaus."

"Who is he?"

"Trust me. You're better off not knowing. And speaking of which, if you're not one of his hybrids, how did you even come to be one?"

He looked away, watching the flames with a cross look. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because the only other hybrid I know is the only one that's supposed to exist."

"Well clearly he's not, is he?"

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

He paused, as if trying to make words come out but they wouldn't. "I can't." He looked back at her, perplexed. "I'm not allowed."

Bonnie's mind screeched to a halt with a sudden realization. "You were compelled." When he didn't deny it, she shook her head in confusion. "But...th-" She swallowed her shock. "That's impossible. The only way a vampire or hybrid could be compelled is...by an Original."

* * *

During the plane ride, Kol had disappeared into the conference room, claiming dibs over the 60" flat screen. Elijah was still in back, not making a sound, leaving Caroline, Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah alone up front. Stefan had moved from his seat to sit on the couch while Rebekah flipped through a magazine, pretending not to take notice of him. Caroline spied the bit of tension between the two and decided to try to tone it down with some friendly conversation.

"Is that a Cosmo?"

"In Style," she corrected dully, flipping another page. "I'm more into fashion than those petty quizzes that tell you how good in bed you are or what kind of man you should date."

Caroline nodded, wondering where the attitude had come from. She tried again. "How did you leave things with Dmitry?"

"I just compelled him before we left to forget ever meeting me."

"Why was that even necessary?"

She put the magazine down, facing Caroline fully. "One thing I've learned in all my time with Niklaus, is never leave anyone behind who knows something. It's for his own safety, really."

Caroline half pouted. "I kinda liked him."

"So did I," she said, glancing at Stefan as he left the room suddenly. She pursed her lips momentarily then picked up her headphones and put them in her ears. "Nobody bother me. I'm taking a nap."

Caroline shook her head, sure would never understand Rebekah fully, or her intentions. While Rebekah put on a sleep mask and turned her music up high to drop off from the world, Caroline finally braved getting up from her seat to walk through the plane. She passed by Kol, totally immersed in setting up what looked like an Xbox in the conference room. It turned out the room beyond that was a dining area, complete with four tables to eat at and a small kitchen behind them. Stefan was there at the bar making himself a blood and bourbon cocktail.

"I thought you liked flying."

"I said I've flown before," he answered. "Not that I liked it."

She tilted her head, trying to decide if Rebekah had really gotten to him with her jealousy tactic or if he was just not an avid flyer.

Chancing it, she asked him, "So how was '_Mamma Mia!'_?"

He shot her a warning glance. "Don't ask."

She grinned, hoping for something juicy about his night with Rebekah. "Why? I heard it was good."

"All the colorful sequins and peppy music?" He shook his head, taking a huge gulp of his drink. "I have half a mind to ask Klaus to erase that memory."

"Oh come on. It couldn't have been that bad."

"Well apparently you guys had a better night than we did."

She flushed bright red. "You...saw?"

He laughed. "No, thankfully. I stayed downstairs in my own hotel room all night."

Caroline pressed her lips together, trying with all her might not to push but she had to. "With Rebekah?"

Stefan paused his glass in mid air, giving her a suspicious look. "Did you really come all the way back here to grill me about my night with Rebekah?"

"Come _on. _Give me something. Anything!"

He laughed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. There's nothing to tell."

"Well it's obvious _she's _interested in rekindling whatever you two had. Are you?"

He nodded, narrowing his eyes. "I'm walking away now."

Caroline turned around as he brushed past her. "She could be your soul mate!" she called after him, but it fell on deaf ears. She turned back when she heard a light cough from behind her and saw Elijah sitting at a desk in what looked like a makeshift office room, reading on his Kindle. Deciding against disturbing him, she retreated back to the main cabin after Stefan with a huff of defeat, keeping her questions to herself for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

Eight more hours had passed and the sky had become nothing but black outside. Rebekah was asleep in her seat, Kol playing his games, and no one had seen Elijah since the beginning of the flight. Caroline was lying on the couch curled up, fast asleep. Succumbing to his boredom, Stefan finally joined Klaus, sitting in the seat across from him with another drink in hand. He was watching every breath Caroline took, his eyes strangely soft for a psychotic hybrid.

"You know watching people sleep kinda borders on creepy," he told Klaus.

"She said the same thing." Stefan nodded with a pointed look, sipping. Klaus swallowed in preparation for his divulgence. "She told me she loved me last night."

Stefan's eyebrows rose, carefully lowering his glass as the surprise of the revelation mixed with a gradual acceptance of his friend's choices.

"And you're over here brooding about it because...?"

Klaus took a long pause, his eyebrows lowering. "You know her inner mechanisms better than I do."

"That's arguable..."

"Why would she say that?"

Stefan sat back, realizing his insecurity was unknowingly being broadcasted. "Probably because she meant it. I mean, you're not the most _loveable_ guy." He shrugged as Klaus gave him a dull, condescending look. "But you must be doing something right by her if she said it. Don't take it too lightly."

Klaus hummed, looking away, and lifted his own glass to his lips. "Speaking of which, what of you and Rebekah? Reigniting the old flame?"

Stefan sighed wearily. "I already told you, nothing happened."

"Then explain to me why you two didn't return, and instead retired to your hotel room downstairs, not to be seen until morning." Stefan flicked his eyes to his, but Klaus only raised an eyebrow, with the tiniest of smirks.

Stefan licked his lips. "I don't see why that's your business."

"She's my baby sister. That makes it my business."

"We went to a show. We had a late dinner and drinks. By the time we got back, we didn't want to wake anyone so I told her she could stay in my room. That's it."

"Well, if there should be a development in the future, I'd hope you'd have enough courtesy to let me know."

"Last I checked, Klaus, I don't have to answer to you anymore."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "I could remedy that, if you like."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks, but I'll pass. And just to be clear, she may be your sister but she's allowed her own life. Neither she nor I have to report to you what we do. Or don't."

Klaus smiled, pleased with the response. "That's all right. You've just told me all I need to know."

"Fine." Stefan got up, shaking his head. "Assume away. But there's nothing there. And there never will be."

He disappeared again to the back to refill his glass. Klaus turned his head, glancing at Rebekah out of the corner of his eye with a snide grin.

"Well there you have it, sweetheart."

Rebekah lifted the mask from her eyes, revealing she had been awake for the entirety of the conversation. She frowned bitterly at him.

"You don't have to be an ass about it."

She slid the mask back in place and fell silent again, turning away from the room. Klaus resumed looking out the window, seeing the lights of the city starting to appear as the plane slowly began it's descent. He stood to go over to Caroline, brushing her hair back from her shoulder. She moaned softly, the gesture stirring her.

She looked up with a sleepy smile. "Hey."

"Welcome back."

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to wake up." As she sat up, he pointed over the couch to the window and softly whispered, "Look down there."

She turned around, looking out at all the lights in the dark. "What?"

He smiled. "We're here."


	2. Chapter 2

**abby0503** - There will most likely be some Caroline/Kol scenes in the story. Just haven't written any yet. I'm still working on what to do with Kol right now.

**nolechic512** - On Stebekah...there is always more than meets the eye. ;)

**EpicFantasyStories** - lol Klaus the tour guide is most definitely making a return. I promise.

**brittskitz** - Aw! You're too sweet!

**ilovetvd** - Oh my gosh, when I was writing the takeoff I was literally getting anxiety from remembering my first flight. Eek!

**br0flove** - lol It's going to take him a long while to say it back, sorry. :P

* * *

_My loves! You're all too sweet with your kind words and hearts. I really appreciate it all, and thank you from the bottom of my heart!_

_I'm making a resolution not to make any excuses or sob stories in this story so these notes won't be so long and you can get on with reading. So if an update takes longer, just assume I'm procrastinating writing a description, drained from all the emotions, or busy with reality. And by no means ever ever assume that I have abandoned this story, because I never will, so never lose faith!_

_Gotcha all guessing who the mystery man compelling hybrids and working with Grecia is, don't I? Notice I didn't answer anyone who asked about it either? Mwahahahah! Speculate, my pretties! Speculate away! (__Sidenote: I think I accidentally started shipping Bonnie with my OC. Oops?)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As the ten hour long flight came to an end, the plane made it's final descent, landing at the Florence-Peretola "_Amerigo Vespucci_" Airport. Kol, the widest awake of them all, decided to take on the role of the flight attendant, announcing their arrival.

"Ladies and gentlemen, It is five thirty AM on December the 27th and we have just arrived in Florence, Italy. Please be sure to take all carry-on luggage with you as you exit the plane. That means you, Bekah."

She glanced up, dully. "I didn't bring a carry-on, you nit."

"You brought Stefan," he pointed out, both figuratively and literally.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "How is it 5AM when we left at 11:30?"

"Time differences, mate," Klaus informed him. "We're 6 hours ahead here from the US."

"Come on. Get me off this bloody plane," Kol demanded after they'd stopped, beating at the door relentlessly. "I need a fresh neck to bite into."

And on that parting note, the door to the plane opened and a set of stairs rolled up to let them exit. The group was quickly escorted outside into the dark, early morning where two cars waited for them. It took less than an hour to drive through Florence to Tuscany, but Klaus had to wake Caroline again when they'd reached the villa.

Still groggy from the flight, Caroline took his hand for help getting out of the car and followed him up the walkway, looking but not really seeing anything. It finally hit her midway up the path and caught her breath at the sight of the breathtaking villa before them. It was bigger than the mansion in Mystic Falls, by far. It was all white, two stories high, in the shape of a backwards U. The snow covered the red clay roofing tiles and the entire villa was glowing in white.

"This...is a villa?"

Klaus smiled, endeared by her sheer astonishment. He urged her forward and she stumbled over her own feet as she walked with him, almost tripping in shock. He held her arm tightly to keep her steady but finally resigned to putting his arm around her.

"It's had some renovations done. Let's get inside out of the snow."

The group collectively walked into the villa, led by Klaus. Inside the foyer, Nate and Dean appeared at attention. While Klaus gave them their orders, Rebekah sped up to see to her room and show Stefan to his, and Elijah and Kol had both taken off without a word, both for very different reasons. Caroline looked around the foyer, feeling immensely out of place in such luxury. The crème colored marble granite flooring was covered by a long, genuine Persian rug which had a centerpiece table with a giant vase of Tuscan wildflowers like poppies, lavender, and cypress. Off to each side were two grand staircases, wrapped in intricately designed iron railings. Beneath the staircases, an archway led down a long hall with rooms on either side. She was staring up at the black, crystal chandelier illuminating the room when she felt Klaus' hand on her arm. His touch brought her back down to Earth and silently led her through the archway where she got a glimpse of the other rooms. On her right they passed by the kitchen with a conjoined dining room fit for at least twelve. On the left was a great room, similar in design to the one at the mansion in Mystic Falls – dark brown hues, leather couches, lines of bookshelves and a bar at the back with a pool table, if she wasn't mistaken. Kol's added touch, she guessed. There was a ballroom past the dining area which she only got a tiny peek of. Interesting. Maybe she should expect many a soiree to be held here? Strangely, as they walked past every room, it seemed like there were more and more hybrids on guard.

"What's with all the heavy artillery?" she whispered.

"They're keeping this place secure in case Grecia makes a move."

When they reached the end of the hall there was a glass sliding door overlooking a patio. He slid it open and let her out. A light flurry of snow was falling but Caroline kept walking up the three steps that led to an in-ground olympic sized swimming pool and a view of miles and miles of land. She stopped, taking it all in in the faint blue light of near-dawn.

"It's hard to make out right now, but..." Klaus pointed outward towards the left. "There's a vineyard out there that produces the finest Italian wine you will ever taste. And just beyond that to the right is an abandoned old stable that once prevailed in horse breeding."

"Okay, I get it," she laughed, and turned away from the horizon to face him. "This is the most amazing place with everything a small town girl like me could ever dream of."

She slid her hands up his neck and caressed the back of his head, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. He smiled, adoration in his eyes, when they parted and tugged gently at her chin.

"There's nothing I couldn't give you, Caroline."

"I know." She stroked the back of his head, sifting through his curls. "You don't have to keep trying so hard, you know. You already have me."

He gazed at her, a nervous flutter in his stomach, then broke his gaze to look out at the dark landscape. When he turned his sights back to her, his expression was neutral.

"Let's go inside. I'll give you the grand tour."

He held the door open for her and she looked up at the villa, smiling in awe, her heart fluttering in her chest as she let out a stream of breath.

Upstairs were an assortment of bedroom suites and living areas. The right wing was completely Klaus', off limits to any of the other residents, save one. His master suite was the largest in the house, windowless, as per request, with an conjoined bathroom and a connective door to his study. Beside that was his painting studio where all of his canvases resided. Across the hall was another living area and a guest suite, tailored for Caroline. There was one last locked door at the end but he dismissed it, giving her only a name for the room: "the Dragon's Hoard".

The left wing was where his siblings would live. There were three master suites for Rebekah, Kol and Elijah – the bigger of the three for Elijah – and two guest rooms, one which Stefan would be taking up residency in. In between was a living area with a small kitchen, two bathrooms and at the end of the hall was a greenhouse with a doorway out to a balcony overlooking the pastures of Tuscany.

He took her to the door where her room would be, pausing for dramatic effect. "I wasn't expecting you when the renovation plans were being sent in. You'll forgive me if it's not quite to your tastes?"

She rolled her eyes. "How bad could it possibly be, Klaus?"

He smirked. "I'm just saying. I had no say whatsoever, so if you don't like it, you can't blame me."

"Okay, just move."

Growing impatient with him, she brushed past him to push the door open and came to a dead halt, gasping at what she saw. The room was splashed in porcelain pink with white and gold moldings. The details in the wood moldings and painting were intricate and gave the entire room an elegant, luxurious appearance. A smaller, golden chandelier dripped from the ceiling with a sun shaped centerpiece and crystal beading, not overpowering the room but definitely an eye-catcher. A restored antique looking ivory chaise with gold legs strategically sat off to one side of the room just beyond the door to her personal bathroom. Yellow calla lilies filled a vase atop the creme colored nightstands, taken straight from the 40s, which matched the dresser and vanity. But the centerpiece of the room was the enormous king sized bed covered in champagne colored silk and mounds and mounds of pillows. Amidst the mass was one small throw pillow, front and center, embellished with a pale watercolor running stallion, it's mane waving in the wind, bordered by floral designs. The walls were littered with scenic paintings, all of Italian landscapes and villages but the only one that caught her eye was the one above her bed – it was the landscape of New York City that Klaus had painted, the one that had spurred their first time. Her heart swelled at his two little personal touches. The room was bright and happy, just like she was. It was exactly to her tastes and felt..._right. _Caroline giggled and gave into her urges to run and jump into the bed, rolling over to sigh happily.

"This feels like a dream."

He smiled, leaning in the doorway watching her. "I'm glad you're happy."

She leaned up on her elbows and looked at him curiously. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to let me properly thank you?"

His lips lifted in a smirk and he meandered his way over to lie beside her, pulling her against his chest. She held onto the collar of his jacket and kissed him with all of the passion of her heart. He blinked, slightly dazed when she drew back causing her to giggle again. The sound floated through him, making his heart do flips.

"Thank you," she whispered, turning to lay with him and look around. "This is perfect. I love it."

Klaus laid in silence, thinking that exact thought to himself, but not about the room. There she went throwing that "love" word out in the open again, making him want to squirm. But maybe he just needed to allow himself to get used to it. Somebody loved him, despite all of his flaws and demons. It was an unfathomable notion, but it was the truth. And he'd believed it. That was the real clincher. Then again, when things seemed too good to be true, it was because they usually were.

* * *

Several hours since landing had passed, Elijah finally stumbled upon what he was looking for. There among the masses of people crossing over the Rialto bridge to hide from the sun, was a mane of dark curls that he'd secretly come to grow fond of. His eyes narrowed with desire, letting out a visible breath in the cold. Her back was bent as she leaned over the railing to watch the gondola riders drift downstream, passers by paying her no mind. She wrapped her pea coat closer around her as she righted herself, preparing to move on when he walked up, uttering her name like an enchanted melody.

"Katerina."

Katherine turned, glancing from beneath lashes over her shoulder, the corners of her lips turning up at the sight of him as he always was – perfect hair, perfect tailored suit, perfect smirk. And just a hint of rosiness in his nose and cheeks from the nip of the winter air.

"Elijah," she greeted just as formally with a curt nod.

He took two steps toward her, closing the distance between them and grazing her cheek with the back of his hand. "I didn't think I'd catch you so quickly."

She smiled up at him, eyes sparkling with just a tinge of humor. "You were always meant to catch me."

He slowly beamed, his heart twisting with nostalgia. "But then the game is over," he delivered his line accordingly, inches from her lips, before swooping in to kiss her lovingly.

Her hands slid up around his neck as she leaned into the kiss, humming a low happy laugh. "You sure know how to greet a girl," she teased once they broke apart.

He smiled, coiling one of her curls in his fingers. "I've missed you."

She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Me too." She smoothed his jacket lapels and tilted her head with a question in her eyes. "Why are you back early?"

His smile withered slightly. "We had a run-in with Grecia."

She frowned, all previous bliss leaving her face. "What happened?"

"She attacked Kol to send a message to Niklaus and kidnapped one of Caroline's friends."

Katherine lifted a hopeful eyebrow."The doppleganger?"

"The witch."

"Figures."

He pursed his lips, peering at her curiously. "Where were you when you called?"

Her breath made a smoke-like stream as she hesitated. "I was tailing Grecia and her newfound accomplice."

Elijah's lips pressed together in disappointment. "I told you to keep your distance."

"And you know how well I listen to orders." She shrugged and began walking across the bridge, Elijah keeping up easily. "So why would she need another witch? She's powerful enough on her own."

He pressed his hand to the small of her back, urging her forward so they could walk a little faster away from the crowds. "Grecia's thirst for power exceeds her. But it is my personal belief that she wants to utilize the direct connection to the Bennett bloodline to channel the spirits. With her continuous usage of Expression, she'd been cut off from their power as punishment."

"And now you have no idea where they are," she guessed.

He shook his head woefully. "I'm not even sure what she wants with Klaus any longer, but the damage to Kol wasn't minute or without reason."

She scoffed and turned around at the base of the bridge. "You should have just let me kill her when she attacked _you_."

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he watched her expression harden. "You would be willingly helping Klaus in the process. I thought you were against that?"

"Well I'm not against keeping you alive."

He smiled again, taken with her protectiveness. "Those rare times when you show your humanity always throw me for a loop."

She rolled her eyes, brushing off his comment. "So why come here unguarded with the wicked witch on the loose?"

He sighed, looking out at the river in perplex. "Klaus has it in his head that he can take her down on his own. He expects to lure her out of hiding and attack when her guard is down." He half frowned, wearily, and started walking again. "And in the meantime, he still means go about as usual, treating the situation less dangerously than it truly is."

She stopped, looking at him in dull disbelief. "Klaus is on a suicide mission? Now I've heard everything."

"I believe he's only doing it to protect Caroline. But...I think he's also scared, for the very first time since he became a hybrid."

She snorted. "I think you're the one who's a little too humane."

He shook his head, meeting her gaze again. "It's there. In his eyes."

Katherine's eyes turned cold. "You want to see real fear in his eyes? Piss her off enough to the point where he has to run for his life for the next 600 years, praying every day that he won't die the next."

He frowned at her implication. "You _are_ aware he isn't hunting you down? He hasn't been for quite some time." She rolled her eyes and continued walking but he stopped her and turned her toward him. "He had you in his grasps for days, Katerina. If he'd truly meant to kill you he wouldn't have let you walk free."

"Being compelled to stay in one country isn't exactly free," she pointed out bitingly.

He looked down, abashed, licking his lower lip in shame. "My...actions were guided by the temper I seem to have inherited from my father. I shouldn't have compelled you. ...And I'm sorry."

"Why did you send me off in the first place?"

His head cocked slightly, the look in his eyes unfriendly. "You betrayed me. Looking at past experiences, I would think you'd realize by now I do not take that lightly."

"I already told you my reasoning for giving you up to her, Elijah. I wasn't about to die for Klaus, again!"

"But you would let _me._"

"You had a better chance of surviving than I did. You're an Original."

"And you still don't understand." His eyes grew tired with regret. "This is what keeps me from wanting to give you an opportunity, Katerina. Your selfishness keeps you from letting yourself trust anyone. Your thirst for survival will always come first, whereas _I_ would _always_ put you before anything."

She shook her head, putting a hand to his cheek. "Elijah, you know I love you."

"But not enough." He peeled her hand from his face and held it, frowning sympathetically. "Forgive me," he whispered, meeting her gaze as his eyes dilated, compelling her. "You are free to go wherever your heart desires. ...But do not come to me."

She blinked, letting out a breath of disbelief. As her vision cleared, she saw the back of his jacket as he walked away from her. Fury boiled in her chest as her fists balled.

"You _need_ me, Elijah!" she called after him.

He paused, hesitating before turning around with a stolid expression. "Perhaps I do. But right now, I don't want you."

Katherine pressed her lips together with a defiant snub of her nose ignoring the glaze of tears forming. She turned away from him and sped off, leaving Elijah alone, staring at an empty bridge.

* * *

Just as Bonnie was beginning to feel her toes again, the flames in the fireplace were beginning to die down. Lukas had fallen silent for the last hour but he kept his word and kept his eyes strictly on her, wherever she moved in the room. But it was too cold not to do anything. Chancing it, she glanced at him quickly and started lifting her arms to do a small spell to make the fire bigger.

Lukas sped forth, grabbing her wrist. "No magic."

She looked at him in disbelief. "I'm _cold_."

He looked at her dully, clearly not budging. "There's a blanket on the bed."

She looked back at the bleary, old quilt it's blue and orange zig zags faded from wash and wear. Tearing her wrist from his grasp, she sighed in defeat and turned back to the fire. He turned his back and walked across the room away from her.

"What happened to being civil?" she asked snidely.

"I _am _being civil. But rules are rules. And the rules say - No. Magic."

"And who makes these rules? Your mysterious boss?"

Lukas walked back over and tossed a log into the fire then squatted beside her, his height making him loom over her. Their eyes locked, hers wide and afraid, his narrow and threatening.

"If you ask me one more question about who I work for, you're not going to like the way I answer it."

"You can't hurt me," she said, but her voice was almost a whisper.

He held her gaze a moment longer then let his eyes scan over her. "I don't want to." His eyes traveled back up to hers. "Please don't ask again."

She swallowed and nodded, blinking nervously under the tremendous weight of his gaze. For a brief moment the room fell silent except for the crackle of the fire and their breathing. His lips twitched as if he wanted to say something more but another voice spoke instead.

"Lukas," Grecia called from behind him.

Bonnie let her breath trickle out slowly in relief. And in that moment, just before he righted himself and turned around back at attention, Bonnie could swear there was a flicker of fear in his eyes.

"That's close proximity for a guard."

"He didn't hurt me," Bonnie said before he could answer.

"Silence," Grecia demanded. She looked up at Lukas with a disdainful sneer. "You're free to go."

He gave one small nod and sped up the stairs without every looking back. Grecia glanced over at Bonnie on the floor with suspicion.

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. He couldn't tell me anything. He was compelled." Bonnie's brows furrowed when Grecia didn't even blink. "Which...is strange because hybrids can't be compelled, unless an Original is the one doing it."

Grecia stared at her long and hard before she smiled. "You're a clever girl. And you must be famished."

She turned back toward the stairs and Bonnie scrambled to her feet, having had enough of her games.

"When are you going to start giving me some answers, Grecia?" The witch turned around, surprised at her audacity. "You keep saying you want to help me but you won't answer any of my questions. How can you expect me to trust you?"

Grecia crossed her arms, wrapping her fingers around them one by one. "Fine. What would you like to know?"

Bonnie's heart pounded in shock that she was cooperating but she held onto her courage. "Who is Lukas working for?"

"I can't tell you that." At Bonnie's protesting gesture, Grecia clarified. "I've been bound to secrecy and I cannot betray their trust. Not this late in the game."

"Then how did he become a hybrid if he doesn't know who Klaus is?"

"I cannot tell you that either."

"Then what _can _you tell me?"

She pursed her lips, eyeing Bonnie curiously. And just like that, her minx-like smile returned. "You're cold. I'll bring you something to warm you up and we'll talk."

Bonnie sighed in frustration after Grecia disappeared. Defying her so-called rules, she lifted her arms and chanted under her breath until the fire roared in the fireplace. As a by product, all of the candles in the room flamed to life as well. Oops. Well, if Grecia was going to kill her, it probably wouldn't be over something this small. As she warmed herself up again, she began to wonder whether or not her message to Kol even worked. And if so, what was taking so long?

Barely ten minutes had passed when Grecia had returned with a bowl of steaming vegetable broth with carrots, celery and diced potatoes. It wasn't the most filling of meals but it _was _sustenance. Grecia sat at the table with her, eyeing the lit candle for a moment but dismissed it and folded her hands neatly on the table. As Bonnie began to sip at the soup, Grecia pondered where to begin.

"The thing you should know about my relationship with Klaus is that it wasn't ever cordial."

"That's not hard to believe."

Grecia watched the candle's flame dance around the wick as she picked her words. "This whole quarrel started because he murdered my younger sister in cold blood."

Bonnie paused her spoon in the air, eyes wide. "He what?"

"Her name was Sevilla. She was barely sixteen when she had the vision of him coming to town. It was nearly a hundred years ago, in 1902. We were living in Florence when he appeared. We had fled Spain to avoid the prostitution rings. They had outlawed it for those under the age of 18, but that didn't make us safe. And Italy was even poorer then, but it was on the rise and we were content there." She smoothed her skirts, taking a moment to muster the courage to go on. "Sevi was my younger by six years. She was a clairvoyant, and I always envied her for it. One day she came to me and spoke of what she'd seen: a charming blond man that was more than he appeared. She said that he would come to seek my help to lift a hex from him. And she was right."

"The werewolf curse," Bonnie guessed softly.

Grecia nodded. "But when he came to town, he sought _her_ out first. A clairvoyant witch seemed perfectly suited to his causes. And he took her. For ten years he kept her with him and Elijah as they traveled around the world in pursuit of the moonstone. He left Kol and Rebekah to watch over me in case he needed a back up plan. Which was fine, because it had given me a chance to learn the ins and outs of who he was and what their family ties were made of. It was an advantage, later on. To this day I have no idea what he asked of Sevi in their time together. She never got the chance to tell me because when he finally returned to our small town he told me he'd murdered her. He was furious that they couldn't locate the moonstone he'd needed for the ritual. He'd been patient enough with her, he decided, and grew tired of her excuses as to why a witch that was supposed to be all seeing couldn't see the one thing he needed. So he disposed of her and moved on to me." She swallowed, a nerve clearly struck. "I never got to give her a proper burial. He wouldn't tell me where he left her body and I never forgave him for that. So, in secret, I met with other witches in the regions he took me to and we created an international coven. We made taking down Klaus and his family our sole purpose. But the only way to take down an Original, with white oak in such short supply, was to find a spell or a magic that was strong enough."

"Expression," Bonnie read her mind.

"Yes. I had managed to get Kol to do two out of the three sacrifices. He killed almost the same amount of humans each night, so it was of no difference to him when I gave him a reason. The wolves were a bit harder, but he enjoyed the challenge. But the last - a set of 12 vampire souls - was the hardest. Kol wouldn't go against his kind just for magic, and I knew that. So I had to con Klaus into doing it. It took patience and a lot of reasoning for him to see my point of view. I told him the power of Expression supersedes regular magic, that it could be beneficial and substituted for the ritual. Eventually he believed that unless he did it, he would never unlock his werewolf side. Once I felt the rush of power, once he saw its potential, he realized his mistake. And so did I. Expression needs to be controlled and I was too new to it. It drove me to my own death. In trying to kill them, in trying to use all that power and channel it into killing an Original, I had killed myself."

Bonnie was silent, in shock. "So...Klaus didn't even kill you."

"No. But he would have. He spent a year locating and killing the rest of the witches linked to me, preventing me any ties to coming back to this plane."

"Plane?"

"Death isn't an ending, Bonnie. There are two sides to every story. The living are on one side, and the dead are on the other."

"Like a purgatory?"

"Essentially."

"Then how did you come back? If all of your ties were cut, how were you resurrected?"

"Someone else had to resurrect me."

"Who?"

Grecia stood, offering no answer as she took the empty bowl away. "I've told you too much already."

"But you told me for a reason. ...Didn't you?"

"I told you because I want you to trust me. The last thing I want is for history to repeat itself and another witch to fall under the weight of Expression's power. You need to understand, I'm not trying to hurt you, Bonnie. I'm trying to help you."

"By hurting my friends?"

"I know you're not seeing eye to eye with me right now, but you will. Witches and vampires cannot coexist. There needs to be a balance in nature, and vampires defy that balance. They're an abomination."

"And how are we any better, having to kill 3 dozen innocent people for Expression? The spirits wouldn't have cut us off if we were _good_."

Grecia sat back down, taking her hand. "Because the spirits don't condone murder for the sake of gaining power, even if it's to protect ourselves. But that's all it is, Bonnie." She squeezed her hand, pleading with her eyes. "We have to protect ourselves."

* * *

For the first couple of days, Caroline stayed inside the confines of the villa. She spent the first getting over her jet lag and getting used to the time differences in Italy. The second day she began exploring her new home. It took the whole day to learn where everything was but she was 90% sure she had the floor plans down.

In the afternoon there was a minor mishap when she walked into the kitchen for a blood bag and found Kol at the fridge, completely in the buff. She immediately shrieked and covered her eyes, yelling at his lack of respect but he merely shrugged with his trademark smirk and offered the simplest of explanations: "It's _my _house too. I have every right to be comfortable."

She ran off in disgust, and partially to hide her burning cheeks, setting off in search of Klaus. She found him in his study, his back turned, flipping through one of his sketchbooks.

"Kol is running around the house naked," she announced.

He paused, lifted his head and smirked as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, then resumed looking through his drawings. Caroline's shoulders slumped and she walked further into the room.

"Aren't you going to yell at him or something?"

He closed the book and tucked it back into the shelf, turning around with an amused expression. "I imagine you did a good amount of that for me."

She crossed her arms with a challenging grin. "Well, at least now I've seen the family resemblance..."

Klaus' eyes heated, his parting smiling lips pressing together. "You had better be joking."

Her smile widened, head tilted coyly. "And what if I'm not?"

"Then you won't get to join me on my trip to Paris tomorrow." His grin turned smug. "I figured out a way we might be able to locate Bonnie."


	3. Chapter 3

**NikMik - **Elijah, I think, is more concerned with other matters. But he's only letting Klaus handle Grecia because of his stubbornness.

**Guest** - I actually didn't consider that about Grecia's sister's body.

**Asrathiel1** - You are too too sweet, darling. Thank you for your lovely words! Haha and thanks for all the imaginary presents. :P

**Kaeler** - Not sure about Kol and Bonnie yet, but I'm a big Kalijah shipper so unfortunately that won't be dying down anytime soon. Sorry! :P

_I love you, I love you, I LOVE you all! And I'm running late for work so I can't make these as long as I normally would! But love all around!  
_

* * *

First, I just want it to be known that I have never been to Paris and I am not well versed in French or anything in France, so please don't hold that against me if accuracy fails me at all in this chapter. Second, this one is EXTRA long because of the EXTRA long wait, so enjoy it but don't get used to it! :P

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The preparations for the trip to Paris took up half of the next day. Klaus insisted he had to inform his hybrids of their orders which involved him sending two of them to the city ahead of them and having two more follow some time after to ensure that there wouldn't be any unexpected attacks. But the bigger delay came when Elijah pulled Klaus aside to tell him the unfortunate consequence of his run in with Katherine. They were locked away in his study for at least an hour arguing.

"Why would you have let her go?" Klaus demanded.

"I grew weary of her games," Elijah calmly explained. "It was time she learned she cannot keep getting away with them."

"We could have utilized her expertise. Gotten closer to Grecia without any of the dirty work."

"She is not a pack mule, Niklaus," he scolded.

"Put your emotions aside, brother. For the sake of family."

"This isn't about family for you. It's about taking down Grecia."

"It's about both. So forget your petty differences, apologize and go and get her back._"_

"She betrayed me!" his voice rose sternly. "I will not continuously be made a fool of. You, of all people, should know that I do not stand for being betrayed."

He leered, bitterly. "Poor Elijah. A man whose loyalty is doomed forever to be taken for granted."

Elijah's face went taut as his brother treaded a thin line. "Enough."

"If she could get us information from the inside - "

"I will not endanger her life for the sake of something you are too _scared _to do yourself!"

Klaus shook his head with a disapproving look. "As usual, your heart holds you back. Even when you're burning with hatred, your love of the Petrova consumes you. When will you stop letting history repeat itself?"

"Is hope such a hard concept for you to grasp?" he argued meekly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes dully. "Hope is for the weak and thoughtless."

"Perhaps you could benefit from actually listening to Miss Forbes once in a while."

"And _you _could benefit from listening to _me. _Get her back, Elijah. Or I will."

He narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat, Niklaus?"

"It's a promise. Do what you're best at and find your lady love so we might use her to do what _she's _best at."

As Klaus brushed past him to pull the door open, Elijah traced his jawline with his index finger, his eyes narrowing in contemplation.

"Funny..."

Klaus stopped and turned back, face dulling. "_What _is funny?"

"When I accused you of being scared you made no effort to deny it." Elijah blinked and watched his brother's features harden but he remained silent. He took a step toward Klaus and rested his hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to go into this alone, brother."

"I'm not."

He turned away and Elijah's hand dropped back to his side as the door swung open. He sighed, wearily, used to his brother's deflection.

"Where are you going?"

"To see an old friend about a spell."

* * *

In her own bedroom, Rebekah was busy lounging on her bed and instructing one of the female hybrids she borrowed from Klaus how to arrange her closet.

"Manolo's on the highest shelf, then Jimmy Choo, Louboutin, and Gucci. I want them all arranged by color and style. That means peep toes and cutouts do not go side by side with sling backs or pumps. Is that clear?"

Stefan chuckled as he leaned inside the doorway, crossing his arms with an amused half-grin.

"You settled in quick."

"I had some help, of the compelling nature." She glanced toward her temporary slave then nodded to him questioningly. "What about you? Feeling at home yet?"

"I'll get used to it."

"You realize you'll have to brush up on your Italian if you're going to last in this town."

"That's won't be too hard." He walked in a few steps, smirking and lifting a brow as he reminded her, "Salvatore?"

She smiled, swinging her legs off the bed to stand as he approached. "Perhaps we should we test it then."

"Depends what you had in mind."

"Oh, I have lots of things in mind." She took a step forward and let her lips linger inches from his, watching them as they parted before flicking her eyes up to his. "Follow me."

He turned to watch her in amusement as she slinked past him and turned down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

She spun around, brows creased, feigning innocence. "Don't you trust me Stefan?"

He licked his lips, looking up to the ceiling corner as he debated, then decided with a nod. "No."

Her smile widened. "Good. Because you shouldn't. Now, keep up."

And in a flash of inhuman speed, she was around the bend and gone from sight. He took a moment to try to rationalize in his mind, but found himself at a loss. So, with a defeated shake of his head, he took off after her.

* * *

The streets of Paris were nothing like Caroline had imagined in her daydreams. In reality, they were normal streets, just as you would see anywhere. Sure, there were a few cobblestoned side streets here and there, and the buildings surrounding she and Klaus were hardly reminiscent of home with their trapezoidal shapes, flattened roofs, and insanely close proximity. In Mystic Falls, the next house was at least a good couple of meters away. Much like New York, the buildings in Paris seemed to be almost right on top of each other.

For the most part, it was just another city in the world and wouldn't have felt so new and exciting but for the romantically inspired architecture and the hum of French slurring by from passing conversations, and the scent of pastries and coffee in the air; along with the natives, most posh fashionistas, sauntering by, mingling with the pretentious tourists who thought they looked so very French with their berets and scarves, but in reality just stuck out like a sore thumb. It made Caroline wonder just how out of place she looked. But Klaus didn't seem to pay anyone or anything any mind. He had spent the better half of their walk through the city giving her a history lesson on the architectural development in Paris, starting from the early 1600s, when he had lived there. He was an artist first and foremost and every lecture made it all the more apparent.

"For centuries Paris has been the laboratory where innovative architects and artists have come to test their ideas. If you look around you'll find the design's inspiration running through the city's Roman, Medieval, Renaissance, Baroque, Classical, Rocco, Neo-Classical, Empire, Art Nouveau, Art Deco, Modern, Post-Modern, and Contemporary architecture."

Caroline tilted her head, admiring the Opera House as they passed. "What about Romanticism? And the French Revolution?"

"Romanticism only had a small impact. And the Revolution was too chaotic. Parisian architecture began to evolve its own style when uniqueness and grace were lumped in with the regularity and proportion of the ancient and renaissance styles. It was the birth of French classicism, a balance between tradition and novelty that the country could call its own."

They walked for almost twenty minutes, Klaus giving snippets of history and art history for everything worth mentioning. He convinced her to try the Parisian metro system ("Another subway? Seriously?") as a means to get to their destination. They exited the _Blanche _station where Caroline had to stop and stare in dull disbelief at the building across the way, where giant neon red letters were glowing against the darkness beneath a giant and equally red windmill.

"Wait. Is this _the _Moulin Rouge?"

He nodded, dimples rearing. "Indeed. I'll take you one evening, if you're interested."

She looked up at it longingly but shook her head. "Ask me after we get Bonnie back."

"Right. Well. This is the _Montmartre_," he gestured with a swipe across the air.

She looked around at all the shops and vendors along the streets, neon lights and the french lettering, trying to decipher its meaning.

"And tell me, oh wise one. What's so special about this place that you just _had_ to bring me here?"

"Well for one, it's where we were going anyway. But it's one of my old favorites. Except now, it's predominantly known as a nightclub district," he explained as they walked. "But many renowned artists once had studios or worked around the community. Such as Claude Monet, Pablo Picasso, Vincent van Gogh, even Salvador Dali. A few blocks from here is the _Place du Tetre_ where you can find aspiring artists setting up their easels each day for the tourists. There's a museum near there dedicated to Mr. Dali, himself, that I peruse on the off chance I'm in town."

She nodded, enlightened. "So, that's why you like it here. The stomping ground of all your old art friends."

He smiled, amused. "Not quite friends. Picasso and I never truly saw eye to eye," he quipped, using his hands, faced down, to make a unbalanced scale over his face. Caroline grinned, shaking her head. "And I came across van Gogh in his later days after he'd begun to go mad. And you already know some of my ventures with Monet."

"You make it sound like they were just normal people."

"They were. People who had artistic talent."

"Artistic genius and artistic talent are two different concepts."

"You say tomato..."

"And you say tomahto," she finished, her smile growing. "But only because of your accent."

He sighed, smirking and shaking his head. "I'm beginning to wonder why I put up with you."

She sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes and began mocking his accent. "Because you _fancy _me. And I'm beautiful, strong, and full of light," she finished with a giggle.

His eyes widened, his lips pressed tight in a firm grin. "You're aware there are consequences for mocking an immortal hybrid, aren't you?"

She giggled and tried to run but he grabbed her and held her against him tight. His smirk deepened as he slipped his hand beneath her coat and ran his fingers very gently down her side to tickle.

"Do you apologize?"

Slowly, she shook her head from side to side, eyes sparkling with laughter. "Nope."

Raising one eyebrow perfectly, he began tickling her in full force. Caroline gasped and shrieked with laughter.

"N-no fair! That's cheeeating!"

"Then say you're sorry..."

"Not in a d-day, or a ceeentury!" she teased through gasps and giggles.

He grinned wider, tickling harder. "Say it, Caroline."

She laughed harder. "N-no! Stop!"

"Just two little words, love. That's all it takes."

"Stop – it!" she choked out through her laughter.

"Wrong."

"Klaus!"

"Are you sorry yet?"

"Sto-ppit, yes! Fine! You win!"

He stopped briefly, then narrowed his eyes mischievously. "I didn't hear you apologize."

She shook her head, just starting to catch her breath. "Don't you dare."

But he grinned devilishly, accepting her challenge and let his fingers dance along her stomach and waist again.

"Oh my god!" She giggled and squirmed, face beet red. "I'm sorry!"

He chuckled, finally easing back to enjoy the pure, unadulterated happiness in her eyes, wiping away a stray tear from beneath her eye.

"There. Was that so hard?"

Still laughing and out of breath, she thwacked him in the chest. "Jerk."

Klaus pulled her against his side with a grin and, arm in arm, they continued walking down the boulevard, lined with bars, kebab shops, and more sex shops and peep-shows than they could pretend not to notice. At the corner, Caroline stopped him to inquire about the dome at the top of the hill which he informed her was the Sacre-Coeur Basilica (The Basilica of the Sacred Heart of Paris) – a Roman Catholic church dedicated to the sacred heart of Jesus. With a promise of visiting it at a later date, they moved on along the street, only stopping when they reached the next corner.

"We're here," he announced, looking up at the tavern across the street from them.

Caroline looked across and read the sign: _Le Pistolet Chargé. _In truth, the old bar looked kind of run down. The crème colored walls were faded and the sign was worse for the wear but despite its appearance business seemed to be booming. The terrace in the front, set up with three or four tables and chairs, were crammed with people - artsy types and people that looked more around her age than Klaus'. Well, could anyone really be his age and look as good? Strike that question.

She turned to him, confused. "This is where we'll find Bonnie?"

"No." He began to cross over and she followed closely. "This is where a witch by the name of Céline works."

"Why would she be able to find her?"

"Trust me, Caroline."

He held the door open for her but she didn't move, eyeing him with suspicion.

"And how do you know her again?"

Klaus smiled, letting the door close again as he faced her fully. "You know, jealousy is very unbecoming on you."

She rolled her eyes, brushing past him to walk through, muttering petulantly, "I'm not jealous."

If there was ever a time to judge a book by its cover – or a bar by its exterior – it was not now. The inside of the bar was a lot less intimidating than expected, with leather stool covers at the bar and lots and lots more people. Tables and chairs were scattered throughout the small dive bar with no particular pattern. There was really no color scheme going on, Caroline noticed, or any kind of motif in the décor. It looked more like anything they could find, they would hang up – a framed picture of the Eiffel Tower, license plates, and an assortment of amateur paintings all hanging freely on their canvases. The music was a mix of soul, rock and reggae. Laughter and talk buzzed throughout the place, but one loud voice rose above them all, thickened by a very French accent and hoarse as if three cigarette packs a day had worn their welcome on her lungs.

"Oh mon dieu, Hell has frozen over. There's a Mikaelson in my bar!" she shouted, a faint squeak to her voice.

A few heads turned but no one really seemed to understand what was so important and they shortly resumed their conversations. She smirked flirtatiously and lowered her voice as she walked around the bar to hug Klaus. Caroline instantly regarded her with contempt, watching them both carefully the second her hands touched him.

"Here to run me out of liquor again, handsome?" she crooned in low, sultry voice, running her hands over his shoulders.

Klaus rolled his eyes, impatient with her. "I'm not here for that, Céline."

She glanced past him and saw Caroline, narrowing her eyes and stilling her hands. "I thought I told you, don't bring your food with you into my bar?"

Offended by the accusation, Caroline threateningly dropped her fangs.

Céline raised her hands with a dull smirk. "Pardonnez-moi."

"You're pardoned," he said, not sparing a glance to see Caroline's confusion. He took Celine's hands in his and smiled, charmingly. "Mon cher, I need you to do a small spell for me."

She pulled her hands away and started sliding them up his chest. "And what's in it for me?"

He pressed his lips together, vexed with giving her something he would normally never willingly give up. "A favor."

Caroline's head jerked toward him, stunned. But Klaus remained neutral, focusing on Céline and knowing he'd have to answer to Caroline later.

Céline's eyebrows raised in intrigue, pursing her lips in pleasure as she trailed her fingers beneath his jawline. "What _kind _of favor?"

He rolled his eyes, reluctantly. "Carte blanche."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed his chin tightly to make him look directly at her. "You are serious?"

"_Yes_," he answered, begrudgingly.

"Niklaus, what has changed you? So obliging for such a minuscule task? Perhaps the little blonde _bichette_ before me?" She smirked, her eyes slithering up and down over Caroline with distaste.

"Excuse me?" Caroline stepped forward, eyes narrowing.

Klaus raised his arm to hold her back, his expression hardened. "Enough, Céline. Will you help or not? Unless you'd prefer I rip your throat out and end this right now."

She smiled wickedly as she debated then tapped his lips with her finger. "Ah...and there is the _monstre_ I know so well. Not so changed after all." She nodded, resolute. "Oui, I will help. If I can. And I will look forward to this...favor." A suggestive smirk spread across her lips, the word laden with sultry implications as she let him go to retreat back behind the bar.

"Slut," Caroline muttered under her breath at the blatant come on. Klaus raised a reprimanding eyebrow, just in time for her to see it. "What? She didn't have to be so obvious about it."

"She's French, love. They're obvious about everything."

"And she _obviously _wants you."

"Doubtful. Her heart is set on one man." He turned to her with a conspiratorial smirk, leaning over the bar. "And where is Guillermo?"

She scoffed. "What makes you think I would tell you?"

"Rest assured, sweetheart. If I have to find him myself, I will not show him mercy."

"Then you will not get this spell. Everything for a price, oui, mon amour?" she challenged.

He smiled, coldly. "Oui, mon cherie. In fact, we'll fulfill that favor I owe right now. When I find Guillermo, I promise to make his death as painless as possible."

She snorted a snide laugh. "As always, you are a fool."

He sped forth and grabbed a hold of her, shaking her. "Tell me where he is, Céline!"

"I will not! You offer a favor? Then Guillermo goes free!"

"WHERE – IS – HE?!"

With a small sound of protest, she spit in his face, glaring. "I will _never _tell you, _fils de pute_!"

He snarled, gripping her tighter, his fangs dropping. "Have it your way, then."

"Klaus!" Caroline interjected, pressing a firm hand to his wrist, hoping to stop him from doing something he'd later regret. His eyes slid over to hers, angry at the interruption. "We need her. For Bonnie."

He growls under his breath and lets her go carelessly, causing her to stumble into the bar. "Do the bloody spell."

* * *

Against his better judgement, Stefan had followed Rebekah to a place called _Firenze_. It was a jazz club with an eccentric flair. Abstract paintings and a crumble effect in the wall's construction gave it a more modernized feel. It was dark, except for the lights on the stage and the single votive candles on every table. They had started off at the bar, but as more people crowded in on the night before New Years' Eve, they relocated to a table near the back and close to the stage. Rebekah had spent the evening feeding him english phrases to translate into Italian, and laughing over his poor delivery each time. Granted, half of the cause of her amusement was of the alcoholic variety. At present, she was shaking her head in disapproval, her buzz shining in her baby blues.

"You're putting _way_ too much stress on the vowels."

"It's Italian. You're-a supposed to stress-a the vowels," he argued teasingly with a hand gesture to complete the jest.

For the third or fourth time of the night, the Original had lost it, doubling over the table in laughter. Stefan leaned back, sipping his Bourbon with a pleased grin. She lifted her head, unaware of the mess her hair had become, and fought to catch her breath.

"Okay, okay," Rebekah patted the air, on the verge of another fit of giggles. "Now say...'What beautiful eyes you have.'"

Stefan shook his head. "Why is this so amusing for you?"

"Because for an Italian native, you speak it like a foreigner."

"But I'm _not _a native. I was born in Mystic Falls."

"You know what I meant. Now say it."

"Or what?"

"Or I make you get up and dance. And we both know you hate dancing."

"I don't _hate _it. I just don't prefer doing it."

She raised a brow, waiting. "Your call, Stefan."

He sighed, downing the last of his Bourbon and leaned over the table, looking her in the eye with an unexpected intensity as he softened his voice.

"Avete bei occhi, Rebekah."

She held his gaze, a light heat coiling in her stomach and crawling up her chest and neck to turn her cheeks pink. Her eyes dropped momentarily down to his lips but before she could give herself the chance to even think about it, she took another gulp of her drink. He smirked, leaning back.

"Satisfied?"

She swallowed, putting on a flirty grin. "Almost. Just a couple more phrases."

"Come on, Rebekah. We both know my Italian is fine. You're just trying to torture me."

She pouted, eyes big and puppy-like. He sighed, signaling the bartender for another drink.

* * *

After giving her what little information they could spare in order to get her to the spell, Klaus and Caroline had learned that they would have to wait until the following night for Céline to perform the spell. She said it would be easier to pull off a locator spell without any Bennett DNA when the moon was full, so she could draw extra power from it. It sounded like a poor excuse, but who was Caroline to argue? One thing that came from their interactions - Céline was easily her least favorite person in the world. After Katherine, of course.

For the time being they walked. The Montmartre wasn't the most inviting area at night. Light drums of bass emanated from the nightclubs and neon lights from the sex shops and gentlemen's clubs flashed by in her peripheral vision as they walked. They were only a few blocks from _Le Pistolet Chargé_ when she finally ventured to question Klaus about the witch.

"What did she call you?"

He stared ahead, eyes hollow. "In less than pleasant terms, a bastard."

Oh. No wonder it stung. Not wanting to open that can of worms, she went with a different topic. "Well why do you want to kill her boyfriend?"

He stopped and turned to face her, his body language reading defensive. "Because he was the one who led Mikael to Rebekah and I while we lived here. He gave us up and we had to flee. After Mikael was dessicated, I returned but Céline had cast a protection spell to keep him hidden."

"Not that I'd condone it, even though I'd love to gouge her eyes out myself, why didn't you just kill her?"

"They're linked. Killing her kills him, and that would be too easy of a death for him."

"Maybe he didn't do it on purpose. Maybe...he was just trying to protect himself. Like Katherine."

"So you're suggesting I let them both walk free? Need I remind you, Katerina is the one who smothered your face with a pillow and is the reason why you are a vampire."

"I'm not saying I forgive her or anything, or that it was even remotely okay – what she did. I'm just saying, maybe this Guillermo guy doesn't deserve to have to run for his life if it was an accident. I mean, did you ever get the whole story?"

"Whether or not it was an accident, he still needs to be punished for sacrificing me and my family's lives for his own. If I do nothing, how will that look? I have a reputation to uphold."

She rolled her eyes. "O-kay. Whatever."

They fell silent for a beat as they resumed walking. Though hateful thoughts of how power hungry the man beside her was were flaring to life, the one thing she lost sight of began resurfacing in her mind. How could she have let petty jealousies and an insatiable need to know and fix Klaus' inner demons get bigger than saving her best friend?

"Do you really believe she'll find Bonnie?" she asked him quietly.

There was a long pause before he answered. "Only time will tell." He sighed, shaking off all of the previous tension. "In the interim, we have all of Paris at our disposal."

"Seriously?" Now it was Caroline's turn to stop short. "My friend is in trouble and you want to waste time sight seeing?"

He looked back, lifting a brow and walked back to her. "Céline is working on finding her. As is Elijah, once he finds Katerina, not to mention your friends at home. There is nothing more we can do but wait. Why not utilize the time thoughtfully?"

"We could still look for her ourselves. Ask around? Somebody could have seen her. Or Grecia."

"And where do you propose we start? With him?" He pointed a finger to a homeless man sitting on the ground. His gaze switched to a prostitute walking along the street. "Or her, perhaps."

She grabbed his arm and lowered it. "Don't make fun of my idea because you don't have any better ones."

"Caroline, you're in one of the most romantic cities in the world." He rested his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them affectionately. "Don't you think Bonnie would forgive you for taking five minutes to enjoy it?"

"But - "

"No buts. No worries. Just one day."

Her lips pursed in contemplation, looking around at the glorious city around her. Her shoulders dropped as all of the air puffed out of her lungs. "Fine. _One day_. After tomorrow, we go right back to looking for her."

"You have my word."

Heaving a deep breath, she nodded and continued walking alongside him, trying to quiet her troubled mind. The sound of Klaus clearing his throat snapped her out of it and when she looked up to see why, her eyes tripled in size. Just past him she could see a magnificent and enormous structure behind him. She knew what it was. She'd seen pictures online and read about it in French class. But now, without realizing it, she had been led right to the front of _The Lourve_.

Caroline's gaze switched to his, stunned by his slyness. "You knew I'd give in."

He smirked, amused and endeared by her awe. "I had a hunch."

"Too bad it's closed."

He tilted his head. "You think this is my first visit to Paris, love?"

Without any better comeback, she lets him pull her along toward the door and watch as he pulled it open, his thousand years worth of strength easily breaking the gears in the locks. He held it open for her and gestured for her to go in. She gave him a sardonic look, but he waited patiently as she fought with herself before chewing her lip and giving in to the allure of crime. One foot followed the other over the invisible line between right and wrong.

"Congratulations. You are now an accomplice to breaking and entering," he teased as he followed.

She walked in tentatively, eyes wide and innocent and full of fear. "Where are all the guards?" she whispered and it echoed down the halls.

"I've given them the evening off."

She turned around sharply at that. "You planned this."

He beamed conspiratorially. "Well not many can boast they've had a private tour of The Lourve, but soon you can."

Caroline let out a short breath, looking around and trying to take in all of the beauty of the museum but her conscience was beginning to weigh.

"Thank you, Nate. You're free to go," Klaus suddenly called out to the seemingly empty lobby as he took up the floor.

A door slammed in the distance, making Caroline jump. When she looked up at Klaus he was standing in the center, waiting for her with his arms behind his back and a secretive smile. _Typical_.

"We shouldn't be in here." She shook her head, having second thoughts. "Do you know how many laws this breaks?"

"Rules were made to be broken."

"You did not just make that cliché."

"Why? Are the literary police going to come arrest me?"

"No, but the actual police might. This is wrong, Klaus."

"Do you have to put up a fight to everything I do?"

"This is a _crime."_

"So is murder but you seem to have no qualms about that."

She glared, hotly. "I couldn't control that. This I can control."

"It's a museum, Caroline." He walked over, taking up her waist and tipping her chin up giving her his best expression of reassurance. "No one will know we were here. I promise."

Caroline looked into his eyes, searching for validation for her actions. But there was none. This was her decision to make. And after all of the things she'd already done in her new life as a vampire, breaking and entering seemed to pale in comparison. Maybe he'd been right. She needed to stop thinking like her human self and just be Caroline. So she smiled at last, and nodded, allowing him permission to impress the pants off of her for the millionth time since she'd met him. Just...maybe not quite so literally this time.

* * *

It was well after midnight when Stefan and Rebekah's little excursion to _Firenze _finally came to an end. The Original had been deemed too rowdy for business so they were exiled to the streets where Stefan had to re-teach her how to walk before finally deciding to just carry her back to the villa. By the time they'd gotten to the foyer, Rebekah demanded to be let down and attempted the stairs, all her class completely vanishing as she tripped after the second step. Stefan tried to convince her to let him carry her up but she protested and finally compromised by letting him help her walk up by holding her hand.

"Okay, come on, Rebekah," Stefan urged when they were nearly at the top. "Three more steps..."

"You know," Rebekah lifted her hand to grab a handful of his hair. "Your hair in the 20s was soooo much better..."

Stefan nodded in amusement, gently leaning his head away as he trudged her up the next step. "Okay. I'll do it like that again someday. Next step."

She pointed at him, her finger wavering. "Promise. Right now."

He laughed. "I promise. Let's just get you up the stairs first."

"Yes. Let us."

The noise had drawn Elijah out from his room in time to meet the pair at the head of the steps.

He raised a curious eyebrow. "Stefan?"

"Elijah!" Rebekah exclaimed, stumbling out of Stefan's grasps and right into Elijah's arms.

Stefan shrugged apologetically. "She's drunk."

Elijah slowly started to smirk. "Clearly."

Rebekah hummed a laugh. "I had one too many Bloody Mary's. Did you ever have one? I'll tell you a secret." She leaned up to whisper in his ear, louder than she realized. "There's no blood in it."

Elijah nodded, holding her steady and smoothing her hair down. "Why don't we get you to your bed, Rebekah? Trust me, it's much more comfortable than leaning against me."

"Mmm. Big brother. Will you tuck me in, like you used to when we were tots?"

He smiled. "Of course. You can go, Stefan. I'll look after her."

"Are you sure?" Stefan began rubbing the back of his neck, guiltily. "It's kind of my fault."

"And I'm sure she'll make you pay for it tomorrow. But for now, I'll handle Rebekah."

"You will – hic! – not handle me!" As he dragged her away, she spared one last glance to Stefan and pointed. "And for the record, your – hic! – Italian needs – hic! – improvement!"

Stefan shook his head with a laugh, ducking into his room before she could make any more remarks. Elijah led her to her bed, laying her down gently and beginning to pull the covers over her. She frowned, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Mmmnn...I'm doing it again, aren't I, Elijah?"

"Doing what?" he asked, folding the blanket over to tuck beneath her arms.

Rebekah sighed, throwing her arm over her eyes. "Falling in love with the wrong man."

He smoothed her hair back behind her ear. "Rebekah, you are heavily intoxicated. I don't think you're thinking entirely clearly."

"I don't know why I bother. S'in the past, right? It'll never be the way it was and he'll just go on loving that useless doppleganger brat, Elena."

Elijah blinked, looking out at the room as the realization dawned on him. "The way I see it, we have no way of knowing what's in our future. It's best not to dwell on that which we can't control."

She smiles, reaching up and touching his face, fingers carelessly pulling his lips down. "You're always the wise one, big brother."

He removes her hand gently, rolling his eyes. "Would you like a glass of water?"

"No. I want you to stay until I'm asleep."

He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "You have my word."

"Good."

She snuggled into the covers with a smile. After a moment of silence, her smile had faded.

"Elijah?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

He blinked, unprepared. "Right this moment?"

"Generally, speaking. Being alive...being alone...being _stuck_ with Niklaus and never being able to be with the woman you love."

"It's more complicated than Klaus, Rebekah."

She huffed, mumbling. "Nothing is more complicated than Nik..."

He smiled. "That's a fair point, but not what I was referring to."

"Why did you stay all these years? Why did I? Why can't we ever leave him?"

"Because he's our family. And we made a promise."

"I just want a happy life. With somebody who loves me. To live out our days, happily ever after."

"And you will."

Rebekah turned on her side, resting her cheek against her palm. "What's your happily ever after, Elijah?"

He pursed his lips, thinking for a moment before smiling calmly. "You. Klaus. Kol. All of us. My happily ever after is seeing my family happy."

"What about you?"

"My happiness is secondary."

She sighed, closing her eyes and hugging her pillow in dull disapproval. "That's ridiculous. You deserve happiness too, Elijah. More than me, or Nik. Or Kol."

"Why is that?"

She opened her eyes again, a sadness in them. "Because you have the realest chance at it. You aren't as scarred. Father never hated or neglected you. He respected you."

He scoffed, turning a cheek with a distaste for the topic. "I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"It's true," she argued, seeing through his deflection.

"I would have rather been shunned, believe me."

She leaned up on her elbows with a scoff. "How could you possibly say that?"

"I watched what Mikael did to all of you and I didn't lift a finger to stop him. I was a coward – _am _a coward. I should have fought for you all a hundred times over but I was too weak and afraid. I let him get away with his abuse of you three while he praised me as the golden son."

Rebekah frowned. "He didn't hurt me. He never even looked at me."

"Not all abuse is physical, Rebekah. You know that." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I saw the look in your eyes every time he passed you over for something, every time he turned a cheek at your victories, no matter how small they were. All you wanted was for him to see you and he never did."

She frowned harder, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I don't care. I never cared."

"Yes, you do. It's why you've always been so thirsty for love. Why you open your heart to any man who shows you affection. I've done my best to support you and love you. I only wish it were enough."

"Don't say that. It's not your fault." She touched his arm, comfortingly. "None of it is _your _fault, Elijah."

He covered her hand with his, holding it there. "Not entirely. But I chose to do nothing and, to this day, it is my biggest regret." He looked outward as he mused, stroking her wrist. "So many days I sit and wonder if I could have stopped Mikael when he was beating Niklaus, would I have saved him from becoming this...creature of forced habit, never trusting and always driving everyone away? And could I have prevented Kol from losing the childhood light in his heart and becoming the sadistic monster he is today, following in Mikael's footsteps because of the perverse displays of "love" our father bestowed on him? Or would my efforts would have proven futile and I would just have become another in the line of Mikael's fire?"

Elijah glanced over at Rebekah to see her response but his words were wasted air as she was already fast asleep. He sighed, with a heavy heart, and lifted her hand up to kiss it before letting it go.

"Good night, Rebekah."


	4. Chapter 4

**MissFullofLight** - Thank you for all your lovely words, sweetie. I'm glad you appreciate all the hard work I put into this, and other stories. And I do have "A Game of Conscience" nearly complete. I just had to step away from that one for a little bit so I could go back and finish it. That one's next on my list!

**regrets-collect93** - There _may_ be some Kennett. Whether or not it will be in the way you think, however, I can't say. ;)

**TheMiseducationofB** - Oh you have NO idea what's in store for Klaus and all of his emotions. Ah shoot. Google translate screwed me over again. Although, I could always chalk it up to Stefan's Italian not being all that great... :P

**sometimesmilla** - Aw, thanks! A work of art? Shoot. I just like playing with words... More Kalijah is definitely in store, and not just cause you asked. I'm honored to have you as a faithful follower. :)

**Brianne** - First of all, thank you for the criticism. I'm always a fan of people being honest with me so I can take it and utilize what they say to make things better. Nitpick away, I don't blame you. But I _did_ put a disclaimer in the author's note that my accuracy may be off because I've never been to Paris and I'm not quite sure how to write it as well as NYC - a place that I've been too billions of times. That said, even while writing it I kind of fought with the character of Céline. The image in my head of her didn't coincide with what a real French woman should be, and I did go back and edit her down a little but she's also written that way for a reason. She's _supposed _to be annoying and over the top. I explained it a tiny bit in this chapter, that she puts on a show of her accent for tourists, but it's also part of the dynamic between her and Klaus. They hate each other so the cutesy act is exactly that - an act. But moreso, she's supposed to be annoying because readers are supposed to feel the disdain Caroline feels for her. If that makes sense. As far as "fils de pute" goes, I didn't misinterpret it. I looked up exactly what it meant - 'son of a whore' - and I phrased Klaus' explanation that way for a reason: "In less than pleasant terms, a bastard." To call someone a son of a whore is to imply their mother is a whore, obviously. Which Esther was, sleeping with another man when she was married. And Klaus is the result of it - a bastard. So I hope that that clears that up. But I am truly sorry if I've offended you with my inaccuracy with the city. I did as much research as I could and I tried to make it seem as real as it sounded when I wrote descriptions of NYC, that's all. I wasn't trying to BS it or cheapen it at all. And I hope that this chapter is better or at least tolerable! :)

**NikMik** - You shouldn't trust Céline. She's a bitch. :P

**jomomayheart** - I knowwwww! I miss the old Elijah who doesn't fall for stupid wolfsluts and still wears suits! *creys*

**EpicFantasyStories** - You know, I thought that myself when I was writing that chapter and I needed another scene to finish it. I was like, "Hmm. Rebekah and Elijah never have scenes together. I'm gonna make them bond." It was totally last minute but it worked out beautifully. And I'm glad you think so too. :) Oh, and Rebekah and Stefan were working on their Italian because they're IN Italy. Only Caroline and Klaus went to Paris, to visit Céline. Everyone else is back in Tuscany at the villa.

_My loves, my lovelies, my darlings. As always, I can't even begin to express how much gratitude and love I have for you all.  
Thank you forever for sticking by me and reading!_

* * *

Well. This took longer than expected. I had to split this chapter into two because originally I was going to have the big reveal in this one, but all the New Year's celebrations in it wound up taking up a lot more of the chapter. So you'll get that reveal in the next one. (Don't hate me!)

I hope you all had wonderful holidays! Sorry this was such a long wait.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The tour of the Louvre went on late into the night. The sheer size of the museum distracted Klaus and Caroline from the clock, not to mention the amount of dark corners enticing them away from the art. By the time they got back to their hotel, the night was nearly gone and they wasted away the rest of the darkness in each other's arms.

Midway through their second day in Paris, Caroline suggested doing more "touristy things" and had to pull Klaus out of bed (literally) to see it through. The day's light was already dwindling when they finally made it out of the lobby. They wandered aimlessly for hours through the city enduring vacationers, lovers and copious amounts of small fireworks being prematurely set off nearby and in the distance. It was barely 8PM and the New Year's Eve celebrations were already well underway. The streets were crammed with people, both sober and not, and, every so often, a firecracker would go off unexpectedly, making Caroline jump. They were walking through the _Place de La Concorde _public square when she ventured into dangerous territory once more.

"So, not to bring up sore subjects again, but what exactly is the deal with Céline?"

Klaus lifted a brow, smirking knowingly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you two seem to know each other pretty well."

"And?"

"_And, _I don't know. What's your backstory? How did you meet? When did you meet? Do you visit her every time you're in Paris?"

He laughed. "One at a time, love."

She stopped walking, turning to face him. "Who is she, to you Klaus?"

"She's nothing more than an acquaintance."

She scoffed, shooting him a grueling glare. "I'm not stupid, Klaus. I know what "mon amour" and "mon cher" mean. I took French - 1 _and _2. And those are not just nicknames people who are acquaintances use!"

"It's just a little game we play. She'll put the false accent on the provoke better tips from the male tourists, but our nicknames for one another are more ironic than anything. We're not so fond of each other, her and I."

"Did you sleep with her?"

He laughed. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"She was practically throwing herself at you. And you didn't seem to mind it very much."

He shook his head. "Céline always fancied me, but I never succumbed to her seduction. Kol was the one always lusting after witches, and Elijah had his jollies a time or two. But ever since my mother put the curse on me, I swore against them. Using them only when the need for a magical helping hand arose. And then disposing of them when their necessity runs out."

"But you kept _her_ alive."

"And I already told you why."

"Hmm."

He stopped her, his eyes weary. "Why do you refuse to believe me?"

"Because I can tell by the way she hugged you and touched you. It was natural. And there are signs. You two _had_ something."

"You're not going to drop this, are you?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me that nothing happened and I will."

He paused, watching her carefully for a long moment until he finally heaved a sigh. "All right. We slept together once, but _only_ once."

She pointed a finger in his face, scowling. "I knew it."

Klaus rolled his eyes and continued walking ahead of her. "It was a drunken mistake."

"Why? Because she fell _madly _in love with you and now you can never shake her any time she knows you're in Paris?" she dramatized.

"No." He smiled in dull amusement and stopped to face her again. "Because she was using me to get back at the man who she _is _madly in love with."

Her shoulders dropped, an embarrassed flush tinging her cheeks with pink. "Guillermo."

"Yes. Now, are we done with the inquisition? Or do you have more jealousy induced questions?"

Caroline scoffed and looked away in denial. "I am _not_ jealous."

"Then what are you, love?" He laughed then tilted his head. "Because from this angle - "

She cut her eyes to him in warning. "Watch your words, Casanova."

He smirked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders comfortingly as they began to cross the bridge ahead. "I was going to say stunning."

"No you weren't."

"Well you are. Even when you're pouting."

"I'm not - " She stopped herself when she caught his look and closed her mouth in annoyance. "Fine. Where are we going anyway?"

He led her under the enormous _Arc de Triomphe_ toward the _Trocadero_ – a garden area across the Seine river from the Eiffel Tower - where the _Palais de Chaillot_ resided. "You'll see."

She looked up at the 164 foot arc as they passed beneath it, gasping in awe. As she gaped at the images in the ceiling, she did a slow spin to take it all in. Klaus smirked, endeared by her wonder.

"It's the most monumental of all triumphal arches," he explained, his voice echoing slightly. "Built in the early 1800s. Its whole decorative style is entirely of the tradition of sculpture from the first half of the nineteenth century."

Caroline looked up at the carved angels and the names etched into the walls, tracing over some of them in curiosity. Klaus was quick to fill her in.

"It honors those who fought for France, in particular, those who fought during the Napoleonic Wars."

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, you're like a walking encyclopedia."

"It's actually pretty common information," he told her with a smirk. "Look it up in any book, or on a computer."

"Except you were probably there," she whispered. "The man who's seen it all."

She nudged his ribs with her elbow teasingly as she leaned back into his embrace again and they continued on through the arc to the _Trocadero_ where the _Palais de Chaillot (Chaillot Palace)_ and a wide esplanade left an open view to the Eiffel Tower and beyond. At the foot of the terrace of the _Palais de Chaillot_, large gardens laid out around a large rectangular pond, lit for the occasion. Caroline smiled at it when they passed as Klaus led her down to the river where they crossed a bridge to walk right under the Eiffel Tower.

"Here we are," he announced, almost smugly.

She couldn't help her smile, looking up at the illuminated structure that seemed to stretch miles high, just beneath the clouds. Masses upon masses of people were gathered around it, loudly talking and laughing in anticipation of the light show that signified the coming of the new year. A hand wrapped around hers and she felt herself tugged forward. She looked up from out of her trance in confusion.

"What – hey! Klaus!" she hissed a laugh, pulling back. "What are you doing?"

He smirked. "You don't want to stay down here in the crowd, do you?"

Her lips wavered for a moment and eventually a laugh trickled out. She let him whisk her away in the wind with inhuman speed into the tower and up the stairs until they had to take the lift to the top. He turned around and put his hands on her shoulders before the elevator door opened, beaming boyishly. A laugh escaped her at the eagerness in his eyes. Why couldn't he always be this unadulterated?

"Close your eyes," he commanded softly.

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, love. Just trust me."

And she did. She let him lead her blindly across, a chilled wind nipping at her nose and cheeks as she walked further out. Everything behind her eyelids was black and her heart was pounding but she trusted the hands that held hers. When he stopped, he laid her hands on something cold and metallic. A stream of warm air crawled along her neck in contrast to the cold, giving her goosebumps.

"Open your eyes," he whispered against her ear, sliding his hands around her waist from behind.

Caroline slowly blinked open to the sight of lights dancing on the water, and the city of Paris illuminated beyond. He had led her out across the terrace to the edge of the observation deck where she could look out across the city. She gasped in shock, gripping the railing tighter as she took it all in. The river, the skyline, his hands on her waist, his breath at her neck.

"This is..." She shook her head with a laugh. "Oh my god."

"I couldn't let you leave without seeing the view," he murmured in her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" She turned around in his embrace, holding his face and gazing into his eyes with adoration. "I love it. Thank you."

He smiled, tracing her lower lip with his thumb before leaning in to brush his lips against hers tenderly, kissing her with every drop of love he'd seen in her eyes. She almost fell right into it but the glimpse she'd caught behind him stunned her even more. Her eyes opened and she pushed him back lightly, glancing over his shoulder at the table set up in the center of the deck with an ice bucket loaded with champagne and two place settings. She looked back at him suspiciously and the mischievous twinkle she'd come to know and love was there, sparkling in the very corner of his eye.

"How did you even manage to plan this?" But she shook her head before he could answer. "Don't tell me. Better not to ruin the magic."

She beamed and walked around him to the table, looking it over with approval. On the table beside the champagne was a metal dome covered plate. Narrowing her eyes in intrigue, she carefully lifted the lid surprised to see small colorfully wrapped candies, resembling tiny firecrackers. Returning the cover to its place, she shook her head with a disbelieving smile.

"I thought you didn't like holidays."

"Well it's not _really_ a typical holiday, is it?"

He smirked, clearly more than pleased with himself. With a little giggle, she leaned in as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gratefully.

"It's perfect."

* * *

Back in the opulence of the Tuscan villa, a quieter New Year's Eve was in effect. Two out of three Originals remained - Kol, of course, was the only one eager to seize the opportunity for unsuspecting crowds. Though, he claimed he was setting off early on a mission to collect as many kisses as he could steal at the stroke of midnight. And while Elijah seemed content with his solitude upstairs, Rebekah opted for a mellow celebration in the entertainment room where she cozied up on the couch with a blanket and tea, preparing for a marathon of New Year's Eve concerts being aired from Rome and Milan. Stefan, on the other hand, refused to let her reduce herself when he found her hiding. He walked into the room, shaking his head with arms crossed.

"Rebekah Mikaelson spending her New Year's Eve on a couch. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Keep it down, would you?" she muttered, flipping channels aimlessly. "I'm suffering an alcohol induced headache."

He rolled his eyes, seeing through her facade. "Vampires don't get hangovers. You're moping."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Obviously you're mad at me for getting you drunk last night."

"Trust me, Stefan. I could honestly care less."

"So you're not mad?"

She glanced up from beneath lowered brows, looking at him warily. "Should I be? Did something happen?"

He laughed. "Wait. You don't remember?"

Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly. "Stefan, you tell me what happened right now or I'll - "

"_Relax,_" he said over her, holding his hands out in front of him. "Nothing happened. I swear."

She let her doubt linger for a second more then eased her shoulders. "Good."

He laughed. "You were pretty funny, though. I had to help you up the stairs."

She rolled her eyes, bitterly. "Don't you have a party or something to get to?"

"Don't you?"

"Actually, I am perfectly content to spend a quiet evening inside this year."

"Since when?"

She frowned at his condescending tone. "Since now."

"Come on, Rebekah. This isn't you. You should be out there in the center of the partying, making guys fawn over you, buying you drinks left and right."

"Well maybe I tire of the New Year's festivities."

He shook his head dully. "I don't buy it."

"What do you want from me, Stefan? I'm not in the mood, okay?"

"No. I'm not gonna let you sit here in a rut and waste the night away in front of the TV." He took her hand without warning and pulled her to her feet. "Now you're gonna go upstairs, put on something show-stopping and be the Rebekah that knocks guys off their feet, figuratively or otherwise."

Her lips twitched as she tried to fight the smile that was creeping up on her. "Or what?"

"Or..." He raised a brow, coolly. "I'll call Caroline and tell her what a party pooper you're being and let you get an earful from her."

She smiled slowly, grateful. "All right." She walked to the doorway then turned over her shoulder. "Well don't just stand there. Make yourself useful and go pour me a blood bag."

* * *

Once Rebekah and Stefan had left, Elijah ventured out of his room to refresh his drink downstairs. He was in the Great room when he heard the swish of wind moving from an uninvited visitor. He set his glass down, stilling himself as he waited for the next sign of movement. But instead of more wind, he heard the sound of heels. His eyes closed and he let out a slow sigh before she confirmed his suspicion.

"You do realize you've been sitting here reading on the biggest party night of the year...right?"

Elijah turned around, perturbed. "Katerina. How did you get in? There's a hybrid on every entrance."

"Yeah..." She shook her head, scrunching her nose. "Not so much. You might want to let Klaus know his men are slacking. At least the younger ones are."

"Marcus..." he muttered disapprovingly. Then he looked up to her with an even more startling revelation. "I compelled you not to come to me."

She tilted her head, lips pursed. "Did I forget to mention I've been drinking vervain again?"

"So you were free of my compulsion by the time I got here." Elijah blinked, baffled. "Then why did you stay?"

"Because I meant what I said, Elijah." Her eyes turned serious and they shared a short moment of raw intensity before she turned and started tracing the linings of the books in the bookcase. "By the way, your sister just ran off with Stefan Salvatore. Should you be worried?"

"I'm more curious as to why you're here."

Katherine turned around, smirking smugly. "I found your witch."

He stepped forward, eager. "Where?"

"What do I get out of telling you? You banished me, remember?"

He growled softly, growing impatient. "You would not have come back if you didn't intend to disclose her location."

"Fine. But first..." She turned around on her heel with a smirk. "You're coming out with me to ring in the New Year."

"I don't have time for your games, Katerina."

"Don't you _ever _cut loose, Elijah?" At his blank expression, she rolled her eyes. "Just trust me."

"You want me to waste time with a meaningless celebration while the witch's life hangs in the balance? Not to mention my brother's?"

"Grecia won't kill her."

"How do you know?"

She shrugged, boastful. "I have my ways."

"Katerina," he demanded.

"Look. If you want answers, you'll have to play it my way. Consider this payback for trying to compel me. Again."

Seeing no way out of it, Elijah succumbed to defeat. He shook his head, shoulders falling. "All right. But you _will _tell me."

She smirked, shrugging. "Maybe. Maybe not."

* * *

As per request, Rebekah was dressed to the nines in a $600 form fitting white dress with cap sleeves and a jeweled neckline. The jewels intermingled with a flesh colored mesh for a see-through illusion across the shoulders while the rest of the dress was ruched throughout the hem and bodice. With her hair swept to one side, curled classically, and her Louboutin ankle boots, she was ready to stop any and every show there was. It was just a bonus that Stefan couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her for more than five minutes. She took the confidence boost in stride, however, forcing herself to maintain her cool exterior as they walked through St. Mark's square in Venice to catch a glimpse of the skyline across the river. The crowds were almost too much to bear, filling the entire square and beyond as they waited out the last few minutes of the year. Rebekah scoffed as she bumped elbows with people who refused to move as she followed Stefan.

"Well, it's a good thing you got me out," she remarked when he finally stopped.

He turned around, smirking. "Somebody needed to."

"I was being sarcastic. This isn't exactly a thrill, being stuck in a crowded square full of people. I can literally smell the alcohol on their breath." She gasped in offense when a drunken man stumbled into her, breathing too closely as he muttered a drunken apology. She scoffed in repulse and shoved him away. "Have you never heard of spearmint?"

Stefan laughed, turning her back to avoid the man's scowl. "C'mon. It's better than being on the couch, isn't it?"

Just as she started to shoot him a skeptical look, Rebekah felt herself shoved by more people trying to get by. She stumbled and almost lost her footing, if not for Stefan catching her arms as she fell against his chest. She looked up in embarrassment but he smiled, and for a brief moment their eyes locked and it felt like an invisible magnet was drawing her in. The sound of the crowd counting down the last seconds drifted away and all she could hear was their hearts pounding in tandem. The bell of St. Mark's _Campanile_ began to ring and a loud sudden boom made her blink. The moment slipped away as fast as it began as the sky lit up with a spectacular show of colorful lights over the skyline. The cheering crowd roared back into earshot and she looked out at the fireworks in disappointment. Stefan watched too, seemingly amused. Without warning, her hand was scooped up in his and he'd laced his fingers through hers, taking her by complete surprise. She looked down at their linked hands then back up to him for an explanation. Stefan turned his head and smiled.

"Happy New Year, Rebekah."

She smiled back, wistful. "Happy New Year, Stefan."

There was another moment of connection between eyes but Rebekah wouldn't let herself get lost in it. Not this time. She started to turn her face away to watch the firework show again but a hand turned it back and before she could ask she was swept in a deep, fiery kiss. As she began to pull away, his hand dropped hers only to slide against her waist, pulling her in closer for a second taste. With a tiny sigh, Rebekah let herself be consumed by lust.

Not a moment was wasted in getting back to the villa. They barely made it through the door before she sped him up against the wall by the base of the staircase, kissing him fiercely. Stefan sped her halfway up, stopping to ravish her neck with kisses and licks. She breathed huskily as he trailed kisses down her neck and continued southward. She snapped her eyes open and gripped his hair to pulled his head up with a dangerous glint in her eyes and a matching smirk.

"You remember the agreement?" He jerked his head away from her grip and nodded. Rebekah smiled wider. "Good."

With her encouragement, Stefan sped them up to her room, slamming her against the door as he shut it. He reached behind her to tug the zipper down her back and peel the dress off her shoulders, kissing the newly exposed skin.

"No feelings," he muttered against her collarbone.

She nodded and thrust him backward into the dresser and ripped his shirt off with a grin. "No attachments," she agreed. But before she continued, she paused with her hand on his chest and a pointed eyebrow raised. "And this time you're not staying in my bed."

He stopped, scowling. "I passed out. It was an accident."

She smirked. "Like hell it was." Before he could object, she kissed him, hard, then threw him down on the bed to straddle him. "Give me more credit than an 'accident'."

He laughed, leaning up on his elbows a little. "Besides," he panted, flicking his eyes up to hers with a teasing smirk just before flipping her over. "You were the one who came back to my room after the show."

She flipped him back over, straddling his groin again and slamming him down with one hand pressed to his chest when he tried to rise. "I was drunk."

He shook his head. "No you weren't."

She began to smile slowly as he called her bluff then shook her head and began undoing his jeans.

"Just shut up."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a bar just outside of Tuscany, Elijah was trying to subtly get Katherine to tell him what she knew. But getting answers out Katherine was like trying to draw blood from a stone.

"So, how exactly did you learn of her location?"

"Buy me a drink and I'll tell you."

He gave her a weary look but obliged, waiting for her to taste it before urging again.

"Well?"

"I wanna know one thing first." She swiveled her stool to face him completely. "Why did you want me to stay here so badly?"

He turned his head a little, amused. "So I would know where to find you when I returned."

"A lie for a lie." She turned back to face the bar. "Bonnie's at the bottom of a well."

Elijah growled, restlessly. "Katerina - "

"Answer truthfully and so will I." She rolled her eyes giving him a pitying look. "No one is going to hold it against you if you actually _say_ how you feel, Elijah."

"You know my feelings for you. Why do you insist on making me repeat it?"

"Maybe I like the ego boost," she teased.

"No. I don't think that's it." His eyes narrowed, looking past her pretense. "I think you're afraid if I don't say it, I'll stop feeling it." The fading of her smirk told him he was right. "Deep down behind this...'Katherine' facade...you harbor the insecurities of your human life. You echo Niklaus in your hunger for love, burdened by a loneliness that you alone have created. You could be loved if you let yourself, Katerina. But you push those who try to care away. Including me."

Katherine swallowed, hardening her expression again as a defense mechanism against the pain. Her voice was ice cold when she finally spoke. "Congratulations. You've got me all figured out." She reached past him to finish her drink then slammed the empty glass down and stood. "She's in Salerno."

Turning on her heel, she stalked away from him, pulling her coat around her when she walked out the door. She let out a shaky breath, watching it turn to fog in the air as she deliberated turning back. When she did, Elijah was already standing there in front of the door.

"Why do you make it so difficult to care for you, Katerina? Why do you continuously push me away?"

She swallowed her nerves, meeting his gaze. "I'm not pushing you away now."

Elijah blinked, searching for the truth of her words in her eyes. He smiled slowly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"No," he agreed softly. "You're not."

* * *

Midnight in Paris on New Year's Eve was as magical as Caroline dreamt it would be. At the stroke of twelve, the tower lit up around them, twinkling joyously. Fireworks shot off over the water and the crowds below were immersed in happiness. They shared a celebratory kiss filled with love that tasted like chocolates and champagne and went on longer than five minutes. Klaus had her pinned against one of the walls, making his way down her neck with his lips when the buzzing of his phone made him stop. He frown apologetically and took his phone out to see what was amiss. A deep frown set in as he read the message. Caroline mimicked in concern.

"What is it?"

"Céline. The spell didn't work."

She stepped off the wall, frowning. "What?"

"Without the blood of a relative or Bonnie's DNA she cannot locate her. She did everything she could."

"But she said with the full moon she could do it."

"And it didn't work."

Her hand smacked against her forehead and she groaned, closing her eyes. "Great."

"Elijah's also sent a message with urgent need for our return."

Caroline's eyes flew open. "Do you think it's about Bonnie?"

He shook his head, tucking his phone away. "I'm not sure."

"So what now?"

Klaus sighed heavily, sorry to see the night go to waste. "Now, we go back home."


End file.
